1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus, more particularly relates to a video signal processing apparatus arranged in a studio between a source of a video signal such as a camera or video tape recorder and a final output for switching, combining, and giving specific effects to the video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video signal processing apparatus covered by this invention is arranged between a source of a video signal and the final output for switching, combining, giving specific effects, adjusting synchronization, correcting, converting, storing, etc. the video.
The sources of a video signal include cameras, video tape recorders, disk drives, video transmitted from remote locations, text and images generated by computer, and so on. The destinations of the final outputs of a video include broadcasting facilities, video tape recorders, etc.
Because such video signal processing apparatuses are used for diverse purposes, it is common for the signal source, final output, and operator to change for each application.
For example, even when a video signal processing apparatus is set fixed in a studio, the number of cameras, the types of the special effects being utilized, and the text generated by the computer change with each program being produced.
In addition, a number of such video signal processing apparatuses may be shared among several studios. For example, at a certain point of time, videos from cameras covering different persons in a studio A and studio B will be input into one video signal processing apparatus, processed, and broadcast as one program. At another point of time, the studio A and studio B will be used for making different programs which will be recorded by different video tape recorders.
Alternatively, a video signal processing apparatus may also be provided inside a mobile unit. In this case, depending on what is being relayed, the number of inputs and the number of video tape recorders for temporary storage will change and it will be necessary to flexibly handle various situations such as simultaneously relaying signals and recording on video tape recorders for temporary storage.
As a technique for flexibly dealing with such changes in configurations, for example, there is the television contribution signal generating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-65965.
FIG. 97 is a schematic view of the configuration of a video signal processing apparatus of the related art.
This figure shows at the center a video signal processing apparatus 1. The video signal processing apparatus 1 is provided with video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 comprised of video effect units, text generating units, disk drives, or storage units using individual storage elements. These are the main components of the video signal processing apparatus 1. The video signal processing apparatus 1 also includes a matrix switch 6. The matrix switch 6 is also a component of the video signal processing apparatus 6. The matrix switch receives the inputs to the video signal processing apparatus and the outputs from the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 and supplies the inputs to the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 and the outputs from the video signal processing apparatus 1. As the inputs of the matrix switch 6, video sources 7, 8, 9, 10 are connected. The video sources 7, 8, 9, 10 can be cameras or video tape recorders and output the stock video signals. The outputs of the matrix switch 6 form the output channels 11, 12, 13, and 14. These may be outputs for broadcasting, monitoring, etc. The video signal processing apparatus 1 is also connected to operator consoles 15, 16, and 17, which comprise operator control panels 15a, 16a, and 17a, respectively, which display graphical user interfaces. The operator consoles 15, 16, and 17 are assigned for control of the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5.
In the above related art, in order to facilitate change of the configuration of the video signal processing apparatus 1, a number of the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 which independently perform various kinds of video processing are mounted in a single housing and the inputs and outputs of the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, 5 and the apparatus (housing) are connected to the matrix switch 6. The matrix switch 6 is controlled to connect the video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 to the input and output of the apparatus as desired or to connect the output of a certain video signal processing unit to the input of another video signal processing unit.
In order to eliminate the need for manual operation of the intersections of the matrix switch 6, the matrix switch 6 able to be controlled by control software.
The video signal processing units 2, 3, 4, and 5 could also be treated as physically independent units and be connected to the matrix switch 6 directly or via channels provided in the housing by slot connection (using insertion terminals, contacts, and connectors).
In addition, operator consoles 15, 16, and 17 including freely configurable operator control panels 15a, 16a, and 17a were provided. The operator control panels 15a, 16a and 17a could be assigned to specific video signal processing units or groups of video signal processing unit group for control.
Note that a xe2x80x9cfreely configurable operator control panelxe2x80x9d means a graphical user interface like display and operator control screen used as opposed to physical switches.
Summarizing the problems to be solved by the invention, in the related art, various configurations were realized in a video signal processing apparatus by controlling the matrix switch. Such video signal processing apparatuses are often repeatedly used for several applications. For example, a video signal processing apparatus used for a program A and program B may be used for the program A on one day, for the program B on the next day, for the program A on the day after that, for a program C on the day after that, and for the program A on the day after that. In the related art, each time the application changed, it was necessary to change the states (on/off) of a number of intersections of the matrix switch in accordance with the new application. Therefore, a large number of setting operations were needed when an application changed and thus a problem of efficiency arose.
Further, the operator consoles or the operator control panels thereof were usually assigned to specific video signal processing units or groups of video signal processing units for each application of the video signal processing apparatus, however, the video signal processing apparatus was often used for the same application many times. In the related art, each time the application changed, it was necessary to reassign the operator consoles, and thus the efficiency was poor.
Further, at the place of use of the video signal processing apparatus, in many cases the video signal processing units are used to produce output video. Accordingly, one operator console is used for controlling the video of a specific output channel. In the related art, there was no correlation between the internal configuration of the video signal processing apparatus by the matrix switch and the assignment of the operator consoles to the video signal processing units. These were independent in control. However, considering the convenience of operation, an operator console should be assigned charge of operations related to a specific output channel. The fact that the matrix switch is set independent of the assignment of the operator consoles was a problem in terms of the efficiency of the setting operations. Namely, it was necessary to consider the assignment of the operator consoles to match with the settings of the matrix switch.
Further, different video signal processing units have different functions. Accordingly, the types and numbers of the input devices of the operator consoles required for a control operation are different. Therefore, it is desirable that operator consoles have different sizes and configurations according to the corresponding (assigned) video signal processing units. However, in the related art, operator consoles of a fixed size were assigned one at a time to the video signal processing units. Even when there were many types of complicated operations for functions associated with a certain output channel of the video signal processing apparatus, it was difficult to suitably divide those operations other than by video signal processing units and assign them to several operator consoles.
Further, in controlling the ON/OFF states of intersections of a matrix switch, it is necessary to select and turn on suitable intersections from a large number of intersections of input lines and output lines. In a video signal processing apparatus of the related art, it was necessary to first obtain a grasp of the inputs and outputs of the video signal processing units and inputs and outputs of the apparatus connected to the matrix switch, then devise connections for processing at the video signal processing units necessary for producing the desired outputs, and select suitable intersections for control. Directly designating and operating intersections in the above manner was troublesome and correct connection difficult.
Further, depending on the settings of the intersections of the matrix switch, sometimes the paths of the video signals formed were unsuitable. For example, sometimes an output of a line not connected to any input is connected to a video signal processing unit. Alternatively, sometimes only an output of a video signal processing unit requiring input is connected to the matrix switch. In addition, there may be states of intersections causing problems and conflicts in paths. Such paths are caused by mistakes in setting the intersections, but in the related art, these mistakes could not be found until the apparatus was actually operated. This prevented quick setting of the video signal processing apparatus and in some cases could damage the video signal processing units etc.
Further, in a video signal processing apparatus of the related art, changing the settings of the matrix switch was a serious matter affecting all functions of the apparatus. If inadvertently changing the settings of the matrix switch during operation or if someone other than the operator of the apparatus changes the settings while in the standby state before operation, the apparatus cannot be operated as intended. This becomes a serious problem.
Further, in the related art, the states of the intersections of the matrix switch were changed manually or by software control. However, when manually changing the intersections, it is necessary to provide a group of manual switches exclusively for the matrix switch and therefore the operational efficiency becomes poor. Further, when using software control, while the trouble involved in operating each intersection is eliminated, it is necessary to give instructions to the control software when making changes, hence a means was required for this. Namely, an input device exclusively for the control software had to be provided separate from the original configuration of the video signal processing apparatus. Thus, there was the demerit that the configuration of the apparatus became complicated.
Further, in the related art, while a matrix switch was used to freely arrange video signal paths for a number of video signal processing units and to reconfigure the video signal processing apparatus internally according to its purpose, the operator had no way of knowing how the video signal processing apparatus was internally configured by the states of the intersections of the matrix switch and the resultant paths thereof at a certain time. There was no information other than the memory or notes of the person who set the matrix switch and therefore it was impossible to confirm whether the inner configuration was correct.
In addition, in the related art, each operator console operating a video signal processing unit was connected to the body of a video signal processing apparatus via a communication channel and was assigned to a video signal processing unit, but with such connections, it was necessary to connect the same number of communication channels as the number of operator consoles to the body of the video signal processing apparatus. The number of cables connected to the body of the video signal processing apparatus rose and handling and setting became inconvenient. Therefore, it was desired to connect the body of video signal processing apparatuses and the operator consoles through a network. However, when connected through a network, the control communications from the operator consoles to assigned video signal processing units were all transmitted to the body of video signal processing apparatus through the same network, so there was a problem of crosstalk.
In addition, in the related art, the operator control panels of the operator consoles are assigned to video signal processing units. The video signal processing apparatus starts operating after the operator consoles are assigned to the video signal processing units in accordance with the applications, and the operator consoles perform control communications with the assigned video signal processing units. Depending on condition of the application, however, sometimes an operator console was disconnected or a further one connected. At this time, if the operator console was not correctly connected, erroneous control communications relative to a video signal processing unit not assigned originally could occur. If an operator performed operations from the operator console assigned originally, but there are mistaken communications from other operator consoles during operation, the control will be confused resulting in problems in operation.
In addition, in the related art, while the video signal processing apparatus could freely set paths for the video signal processing units built into it, when trying to form a complicated system using a number of video signal processing apparatuses, the connections among video signal processing apparatuses were treated as transmissions between separate devices. It was necessary to study separately on the desktop what kind of overall configuration (video signal paths) would be formed by the connections.
In addition, an operator console belongs to a video signal processing apparatus to which it is connected, hence to control units in other video signal processing apparatuses, it was necessary to use the operator consoles belonging to those video signal processing apparatuses.
In addition, in the related art, video signal processing units are controlled using operator consoles having freely configurable operator control panels. Operator consoles provided with graphical user interface-like input means have the advantages that the display is easy to understand, the operator control panels can be changed dynamically, there are no limits in physical dimensions, and the cost can be reduced by mass production. On the other hand, there are many disadvantages compared with the physical operator consoles using physical dials and other switches such as a greater burden on the eye, a worse hands on feeling in operation, difficulty of inputting fine operations, unsuitability for quick operation, and slow response time.
In the related art, further, the roles of the video signal processing units changed according to paths set by the matrix switch. Therefore the inputs to the video signal processing units changed according to the paths set and were not fixed. If just simply connecting physical operator consoles, it is not known which paths the physical dials and other switches will act on. Due to this, physical operator consoles could not be simply connected for use.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus enabling the matrix switch to be set quickly and at a high efficiency when using a video signal processing apparatus by a previously used configuration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to be set at a high efficiency when assigning operator consoles to the video signal processing units the same as in previous assignments.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to establish correspondence between the settings of the matrix switch and the assignment of the operator consoles to facilitate the assignment of the operator consoles.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus enabling the operator consoles to be appropriately used according to the number of functions required by the application.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus providing a control environment enabling easy realization of a desired inner configuration.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to assist fast setting of the inner configuration and prevent damage due to erroneous setting.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to prevent a change in the setting of the inner configuration counter to the intent of the operator and as a result to prevent obstruction in operation.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to make the operations of the matrix switch easy while not making the configuration of the apparatus complicated.
A ninth object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to provide information on paths set by using the matrix switch.
A 10th object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to connect operator consoles to a network and prevent crosstalk of communications between operator consoles and the assigned video signal processing units.
An 11th object of the present invention is to provide a video signal processing apparatus able to prevent mistaken control communications and to ensure that a video signal processing unit be controlled only by the operator console correctly assigned originally.
A 12th object of the present invention is to provide a method for easy construction of desired paths when using a number of video signal processing apparatuses to construct hierarchical paths by a matrix switch.
A 13th object of the present invention is to provide a method for realizing free assignment of operator consoles not limited to specific video signal processing apparatuses when using a number of video signal processing apparatuses.
A 14th object of the present invention is to provide a method for enabling use of physical operator consoles in a reconfigurable video signal processing apparatus.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising at least one video signal processing unit, at least one video signal input channel, at least one video signal output channel, a matrix switch to the input side of which outputs of the video signal processing units and the video signal input channels are connected and to the output side of which the inputs of the video signal processing units and the video signal output channels are connected, a storage means for storing the states of part or all of the intersections of the matrix switch, and an intersection reproducing means for setting the intersections of the matrix switch according to the contents of the storage means.
Due to such a configuration, when current settings of the matrix switch will be used later, the current settings are stored into the storage means. When desiring to reuse the apparatus at certain stored settings after use at different settings, the intersection reproducing means is set into operation.
Therefore, the operator need not repeated set each and every intersection any longer and can complete the desired settings by just activating the intersection reproducing means.
In addition, by giving the storage means a plurality of stored information, even when using several settings repeatedly, the desired settings can be completed by just selecting and specifying the stored information in the intersection reproducing means.
In addition, according to the present invention, provision is made of an external storage device using a removable and changeable storage medium, and identifiers such as a string of characters or numbers are assigned to the contents of the storage means.
Due to such a configuration, when storing the inner configuration of a video signal processing apparatus, the settings of the matrix switch are stored as a file in an external storage device. When desiring to use the stored settings, the settings are reproduced by specifying the file name (ID) and reading it from the external storage device.
Because an inexpensive nonvolatile medium can be used for the external storage device, the settings can be read from the external storage device and reproduced even if the video signal processing apparatus is turned off.
In addition, even when changing the video signal processing apparatus itself for repair etc., the same settings as before the change can be used by using the storage medium storing the settings in the new video apparatus.
As the identifier assigned to a memory, any name convenient for organizing the information can be employed. A large number of recordings of settings can be stored in an organized manner.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising at least one operator console for operating a video signal processing unit, an assignment managing means for assigning each operator console to at least one video signal processing unit, and an assignment storage means for storing the assignments.
The assignment managing means assigns an operator console to a video signal processing units, stores the assignment in the assignment storage means, and reproduces the contents of the assignment storage means.
Each video signal processing unit is operated using an operator console, but their correspondence is not fixed and can be changed freely using the assignment managing means. Because the assignments of operator consoles are also stored, reproduced, and used simultaneously when storing, reproducing, and using the settings of the matrix switch, the work of assigning operator consoles can be eliminated. Further, when changing the assignments of the operator consoles according to the number of operators, the situation can be dealt with by just reproducing the contents of the assignment storage means.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising at least one operator console for operating a video signal processing unit, a specific output related unit discriminating means for discriminating from other video signal processing units a video signal processing unit arranged in a path leading to each output channel, and an operation correspondence means for establishing correspondence of each of the operator consoles with an output channel.
The operation correspondence means receives input specifying a corresponding operator console and output channel. Using the operator console, the operator controls all the video signal processing units influencing the corresponding output channel.
Because the video signal processing unit arranged in a path leading to a certain output channel can be specified by using the specific output related unit discriminating means, the operation correspondence means uses this to assign operator consoles to the video signal processing units.
The specific output related unit discriminating means obtains the states (settings) of the intersections of the matrix switch and uses them to generate information of all paths. By following back a path leading to a specified output channel, it is able to specify all video signal processing units in the path.
As a result, a specified operator console is assigned to video signal processing units in the path leading to the specified output channel.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a correspondence storage means for storing the correspondence between an operator console and output channel obtained by using the operation correspondence means.
When establishing correspondence between an output channel and operator console, the correspondence is stored in the correspondence storage means if the correspondence may be used again at a later time.
When desiring to use the video signal processing apparatus by the original correspondence between output channels and operator consoles after using it by a configuration for another applications, the correspondence is read from the correspondence storage means and the operation correspondence means is operated.
In addition, by giving the correspondence storage means a plurality of stored information, even if repeatedly using a plurality of correspondences, the desired correspondence can be obtained by selecting and specifying the stored information.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus wherein the operation correspondence means establishes correspondence of a plurality of operator consoles to an output channel and assigns each video signal processing unit arranged in a path leading to a specified output channel to any of the specified plurality of operator consoles.
The operation correspondence means receives input specifying the corresponding operator consoles and output channel. The operator operates the plurality of operator consoles together so as to control all the video signal processing units influencing the corresponding output channel.
After the video signal processing units in a path leading to a specified output channel are determined, they are assigned to any of the specified plurality of operator consoles. The operation correspondence means receives the input for specifying which of the determined video signal processing units are to be assigned to which of the specified operator consoles.
As a result, control related to a path is shared by a plurality of operator consoles.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising at least one operator console for operating a video signal processing unit, an assignment managing means for assigning each operator console to at least one video signal processing unit, and an assignment storage means for storing the assignments.
At least one video signal processing unit in the video signal processing apparatus is configured so that it may be controlled divided into two or more parts according to its functions. Although each video signal processing unit is treated as an independent unit due to its physical and electrical configuration, in some cases, it is appropriate to perform control in units of functions. Even though a video signal processing unit is treated as a single unit, sometimes it is controlled divided into several parts according to its functions.
For such a video signal processing unit, each function is deemed as a unit to which the assignment managing means assigns an operator console.
The assignment storage means stores the assignments to operator consoles and functions to enable reproduction of the assignments by the assignment managing means at a later time.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a connection storage means for storing and holding the objects connected to inputs and outputs of the matrix switch and a matrix control console for controlling the matrix switch.
Each of the video signal processing unit has a unique name or number. Further, inputs and outputs of video signal processing units can be designated using their numbers. Input channels and output channels of a video signal processing apparatus each have unique names and numbers as well.
The connection storage means stores the objects connected to the matrix switch using their names. The matrix control console refers to this stored information for display and receives input operations for the displayed names. The corresponding intersections of the matrix switch are controlled from the received operations.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a connection storage means for storing and holding objects connected to inputs and outputs of a matrix switch and a check means for checking paths after control for operations controlling the matrix switch and issuing warnings.
The matrix switch connects its inputs and outputs according to any setting of the matrix. Each output is connected to any of the inputs. By setting the matrix switch, paths in a video signal processing apparatus are constructed and a functional configuration can be made. Not all combinations of settings of the matrix switch lead to functional configurations operating correctly, however. In some cases, there may be settings that do not function and furthermore settings that cause the apparatus to malfunction. For example, if the output of a video signal processing unit having one input and one output is connected to the input through the matrix switch, it will form a complete recurrent loop, will exhibit no function to the outside, and in some cases can break down. Such a setting may occur due to a mistaken control operation.
In the present configuration, the control operation is not executed immediately. The check means checks whether there are problems or not before operation and executes the settings only when there are no problems. If there are any problems, it issues a warning. The check means refers the connection storage means, obtains the objects to be connected to the inputs and outputs of the matrix switch, decides the paths configured according to the result of control, and performs a check.
According to the present invention, furthermore, when the video signal processing units are removable and changeable and the types of the video signal processing unit connected to the inputs and outputs of the matrix switch are not fixed, at the time of operation, the check means identifies the video signal processing units connected to the inputs and outputs of the matrix switch and uses this information to determine and check the paths resulting from control of the matrix switch.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a matrix control console for controlling intersections of a matrix switch and a lock. A person authorized to operate the matrix switch holds a key to the lock.
Only when the lock is released using the correct key can the matrix control console be operated. A person without the key cannot operate it. In the locked state, erroneous change of the settings of the matrix switch is prevented.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a matrix control console for controlling a matrix switch and a password input means. Operation of the matrix control console is enabled only when a correct password is input into the password input means. Further, after the operation, the matrix control console returns to the state waiting for input of password and cannot be operated.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising at least one operator console for operating a video signal processing unit, an assignment managing means for assigning each operator console to at least one video signal processing unit, and a mechanism provided for controlling the operation of the matrix switch at least at one operator console, namely, a mechanism equivalent to a matrix control console.
The operator console provided with the mechanism for controlling the matrix switch is able to control the matrix switch in addition to operating a video signal processing unit.
In addition, according to the present invention, the operator console displays information on the current settings (states of intersections) of the matrix switch. Alternatively, it displays information on paths constructed by the matrix switch.
The operator console is connected to the matrix switch via a communication channel directly or indirectly. The settings of the matrix switch are transmitted to the operator console and displayed there.
In addition, the operator console displays path information. Paths in which video signal processing units are arranged are constructed by the matrix switch. This information is transmitted to the operator console and displayed there.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a path information generating means for generating information on an input channel and video signal processing unit connected to a path leading to an output channel by the matrix switch for each of the output channels and an information video output means for outputting images of letters (or symbols) to each output channel.
The path information generating means reads the settings of the matrix switch and generates information of the input channel and the video signal processing unit related to each output channel. The information is sent to the information video output means. The information video output means generates images of letters or symbols and outputs the same to the output channel corresponding to the original information.
The output to the output channel either replaces the normal output completely or is superposed on the normal output (overlaid). This operation is performed only when necessary and need not be performed constantly.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising an information transmitting means for transmitting information on the current settings (states of intersections) of the matrix switch or on the paths as the result thereof, a communication channel, and a display means for displaying the information.
The display means is connected to the information transmitting means. The information transmitted by the information transmitting means is sent to a display means at a distant location via the communication channel and is displayed there. It is also possible to provide a plurality of display means at several different locations and connect them via communication channels. Furthermore, each display means may also receive and display different content from the information transmitting means.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a plurality of operator consoles and a housing holding video signal processing units connected via a network and controlling the video signal processing units by the operator consoles through the network, wherein each operator console is assigned a unique network identifier, an operator console adds its own network identifier to control transmission to a video signal processing unit, and the control transmission is first received by the assignment managing means, then is sent to the video signal processing unit concerned according to the network identifier.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a plurality of operator consoles and a housing holding video signal processing units connected via a network and controlling the video signal processing units by the operator consoles through the network, wherein each video signal processing unit is assigned a unique identifier, each operator console receives and stores an identifier of the video signal processing unit assigned to it by the assignment managing means before starting a control operation, and, when the operator then operates the operator console, the operator console adds the earlier notified identifier to the control transmission to specify the destination video signal processing unit according to the identifier.
The video signal processing units and the housing holding them need not all be integral. They may be physically divided into a number of sections and connected by the network. Their positions in the network can be determined by the assigned identifiers.
The network identifier of the operator console itself is added to the control transmission from the operator console in case of reply and re-transmission due to a malfunction in the network.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video signal processing apparatus comprising a plurality of operator consoles and an assignment managing means for assigning each operator console to at least one video signal processing unit, wherein each operator console is assigned a unique identifier, each video signal processing unit is assigned a unique identifier, the assignment managing means informs of the identifier of the video signal processing unit assigned to each operator console in advance before starting a control operation, and the operator console receives and stores the identifier.
When an operator operates an operator console, the operator console adds the previously informed identifier and its own identifier to the control transmission. The control transmission is received first by the assignment managing means. The assignment managing means investigates the added identifier of the video signal processing unit and the identifier of the operator console and sends the control transmission to the video signal processing unit concerned only when that combination is that first assigned. Therefore, control from an operator console other than the assigned one is made impossible.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video processing system comprising a plurality of video signal processing apparatuses, wherein control communication can be performed between a single operator console and the matrix switches of all video signal processing apparatuses.
In a system transferring video from one video signal processing apparatus to another video signal processing apparatus and able to perform more complex processing than a single video signal processing apparatus, an inter-apparatus connection storage means is provided for storing the connections among the video signal processing apparatuses. A matrix control console and common control communication channels are provided. Control of all the matrix switches of the video signal processing apparatuses is enabled from the matrix control console through the common control communication channels. The matrix control console refers to the stored information of the inter-apparatus connection storage means and provides control operation functions based on what kind of video paths are formed overall due to the control of each matrix switch.
It is also possible to provide a plurality of matrix control consoles and give each the same functions.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a video processing system comprising a plurality of video signal processing apparatuses, wherein an operator console is not limited to one exclusively used for a specified video signal processing apparatus and can be configured to enable control communication with the video signal processing units of all of the video signal processing apparatuses. Here, provision is made of an operator console and common control communication channels. The operator console controls communication with the video signal processing units of all video signal processing apparatuses through the common control communication channels. The operator console receives an instruction specifying to which video signal processing unit of which video signal processing apparatus it is assigned and performs control communication with that assigned video signal processing unit.
In addition, according to the present invention, there are provided a plurality of input units as a video signal processing unit of a video signal processing apparatus, a physical switch operator console for them, and a unit input information generating means for transmitting information of video sources of the plurality of input units.
The unit input information generating means generates information of the original video source according to the settings of the matrix switch for the input of a plurality of input units changeable due to a change of settings of the matrix switch. The original video source may be the input channel of a video signal processing apparatus or the output of another video signal processing unit. The information for determining it is generated, and then is transmitted to the physical switch operator console.
The physical switch operator console is provided with selecting switches corresponding to the input channels of the plurality of input units being operated. Further, it has the function of displaying the information received from the unit input information generating means. As a result, although the meanings of the selecting switches will change in accordance with the change of settings of the matrix switch, the meanings are supplied to the operator by this display function.
The physical switch operator console is not limited to use in operation of any specific number of input units. When there are a plurality of input units, the physical switch operator console can be assigned to any one or more of them.